Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft
| Rekordsieger = (5 Siege) | Rekordspieler = Lothar Matthäus (25 Spiele) | Rekordtorschütze = Ronaldo (15 Tore) | Website = www.fifa.com | Qualifikation = | Karte = | Übergeordneter Wettbewerb = | Untergeordneter Wettbewerb = }} thumb|250px|Der WM-Pokal bei seiner Vorstellung im Januar 1974 anlässlich der Auslosung zur [[Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft 1974|WM '74 in Frankfurt am Main]] Die Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft der Männer, offiziell FIFA World Cup oder FIFA Fussball-Weltmeisterschaft, ist ein Fußballturnier für Nationalmannschaften, bei dem alle vier Jahre der Fußball-Weltmeister ermittelt wird. Veranstalter ist der Weltfußballverband FIFA. Die Endrunde – eine ca. vierwöchige Veranstaltung – gilt nach den Olympischen Spielen als das bedeutendste Sportereignis der Welt. Amtierender Weltmeister ist Spanien. Die Endrunde der letzten Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft 2010 wurde in Südafrika ausgetragen, die Endrunde der folgenden Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft 2014 wird in Brasilien stattfinden. Regelwerk Offizielle Bezeichnung Die offizielle deutschsprachige Schreibweise der Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft ist FIFA Fussball-Weltmeisterschaft. Dabei wird die Schweizer Schreibweise ohne ß verwendet. Der Weltfußballverband FIFA hat seinen Hauptsitz in Zürich, Schweiz. Vergabeverfahren zum Austragungsort thumb|Bisherige Gastgeber der WM: hellgrün 1x, dunkelgrün 2x Über den Austragungsort einer Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft entscheidet der Exekutiv-Ausschuss der FIFA. Bei Stimmengleichheit zählt die Stimme des FIFA-Präsidenten doppelt. Seit dem Jahr 1958 fanden alle Fußball-Weltmeisterschaften immer abwechselnd in Europa und einem anderen Kontinent statt.Fifa schafft WM-Rotation ab Spiegel Online, 29. Oktober 2007 Im Jahr 2000 beschloss die FIFA ein so genanntes Rotationsverfahren, demzufolge Weltmeisterschaften ab 2010 im regelmäßigen Wechsel zwischen den sechs Kontinentalverbänden stattfinden werden. Dieses Verfahren wurde 2007 durch das Exekutivkomitee wieder abgeschafft. Ausgeschlossen sind nur die Kontinentalverbände, in welchen die letzten beiden Weltmeisterschaften stattgefunden haben. Für die Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft 2018 bedeutete dies, dass Länder aus dem Afrikanischen Fußballverband und dem Südamerikanischen Fußballverband als Gastgeber ausgeschlossen waren. Wieder offenes Kandidaturverfahren für die FIFA WM-Endrunden ab 2018 Fifa-Pressemeldung, 29. Oktober 2007 Am 19. Dezember 2008 beschloss das FIFA-Exekutivkommittee auf seiner Sitzung in Tokio, die WM 2018 und die WM 2022 gleichzeitig zu vergeben.WM 2018 und WM 2022 werden gleichzeitig vergeben Qualifikation Um an der Endrunde der Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft teilnehmen zu dürfen, muss die Nationalmannschaft eines beliebigen Landes sich über die Vorrunde qualifizieren (mit Ausnahme des Gastgeberlandes, das automatisch bei der Endrunde startberechtigt ist). Bei den Endrunden von 1938 bis einschließlich 2002 war neben dem Gastgeberland auch der amtierende Weltmeister automatisch startberechtigt. In der Qualifikation treten alle von der FIFA anerkannten Mannschaften gegeneinander an. Die Qualifikation wird in jedem der Kontinentalverbände separat ausgetragen. Jedem Kontinentalverband steht eine bestimmte Anzahl an Teilnehmern zu. Außerdem werden einige Teilnehmer in interkontinentalen Begegnungen ermittelt. Der Modus in den Qualifikationsturnieren ist von Kontinent zu Kontinent unterschiedlich. So spielen in der südamerikanischen Zone alle zehn Nationalmannschaften in einer Gruppe. Die vier besten Teams der Gruppe sind für die Endrunde qualifiziert, während die fünftplatzierte Nationalmannschaft in Relegationsspielen gegen einen nordamerikanischen Vertreter um einen weiteren Startplatz spielt. In den anderen Kontinentalverbänden werden die Teilnehmer auch in Gruppenspielen oder im K.-o.-System ermittelt. Endrunde Die qualifizierten Mannschaften spielen mit dem vorher bestimmten Gastgeberland in einem ca. vier Wochen dauernden Wettstreit um den Titel des Weltmeisters, welcher alle vier Jahre vergeben wird. Der Modus der Endrunde wurde im Lauf der Geschichte mehrfach verändert. Frühere Modi sind weiter unten beschrieben. Der aktuell gültige Modus ist seit 1998 im Einsatz. In der ersten Turnierphase (Gruppenphase) sind die Mannschaften nach dem Zufallsprinzip in mehrere Gruppen mit jeweils vier Mannschaften unterteilt, wobei einige Mannschaften nach gewissen Kriterien (Gastgeber, Weltmeister, FIFA-Rangliste) gesetzt und die anderen Mannschaften aus vorwiegend regional orientierten Lostöpfen gezogen werden. Dadurch soll verhindert werden, dass in der Gruppenphase bereits die Turnierfavoriten aufeinander treffen oder eine Gruppe nur aus Nationalmannschaften eines Kontinents besteht. Jedes Team hat in der Gruppenphase drei Spiele gegen seine Gruppengegner zu bestreiten. Jeder Sieg bringt seit 1994 drei Punkte (vorher 2), ein Unentschieden bringt einen Punkt, und eine Niederlage bringt keinen Punkt ein. Die beiden punktschwächsten Mannschaften scheiden nach den drei Spielen aus. Besteht Punktegleichheit, wird nach verschiedenen Kriterien der Bessere ermittelt. Erstes Kriterium ist die Tordifferenz. Sollte diese gleich sein, kommt als Nächstes die Anzahl der in allen Gruppenspielen erzielten Tore zum Tragen. Danach entscheidet der direkte Vergleich der punktgleichen Mannschaften (vgl. Art. 31 Nr. 5 der FIFA-Regeln für die FIFA WM 2006fifa.com: Reglement FIFA Fussball-Weltmeisterschaft Deutschland 2006). In den kommenden Phasen gilt das K.-o.-System, d.h. es kommt nur der Sieger in die jeweils nächste Runde. Steht es nach Ablauf der regulären, 90-minütigen Spielzeit Unentschieden, geht das Spiel in die Verlängerung. Für die Entscheidung in der Verlängerung war zwischenzeitlich eine Regelung mit Golden Goal im Einsatz. Seit der WM 2006 findet die Verlängerung wieder in klassischer Form statt. Die beiden Teams spielen zweimal 15 Minuten, unterbrochen von einer kurzen Pause. Die Mannschaft, die in der Verlängerung mehr Tore erzielt, hat gewonnen. Sollte nach der Verlängerung immer noch kein Sieger feststehen, muss das Elfmeterschießen entscheiden. Nachdem in der Gruppenphase ein Teil (derzeit die Hälfte) der Mannschaften ausgeschieden sind, verbleiben 16 Teams, die in den Achtelfinalspielen um ein Weiterkommen kämpfen. Dabei spielt jeder Gruppenerste gegen den Gruppenzweiten einer anderen Gruppe. Die Sieger der Achtelfinals bestreiten eines von vier Spielen, die als Viertelfinale bezeichnet werden. Die vier Sieger dieser Partien dürfen in eines von zwei Halbfinalen einziehen. Die beiden Verlierer der Halbfinalspiele bestreiten das Spiel um den dritten Platz der WM, welches am Vorabend des Finalspiels stattfindet und auch als „Kleines Finale“ bezeichnet wird. Das Finale der Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft ist eines der prestigeträchtigsten, beliebtesten und sicherlich auch schwersten sportlichen Ereignisse, die ein Fußballspieler erleben kann. Das Siegerteam des Finalspiels bekommt den Pokal und darf sich für vier Jahre Weltmeister nennen. Geschichte Vorgeschichte Die Zeit des organisierten Fußballs begann 1863 mit der Gründung der englischen Football Association in London. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war das britische Empire die einflussreichste Nation der Welt, es hatte auf der gesamten Welt seine Stützpunkte und britische Schiffe waren in jedem Hafen zu finden. Diese historische Besonderheit war die Grundlage für die weltweite Verbreitung der englischen Fußballregeln innerhalb einer Generation. Die ersten Spiele außerhalb der Britischen Inseln wurden in Seehäfen von britischen Matrosen organisiert. Während des ausgehenden 19. Jahrhunderts wurden in Europa und Amerika viele Nationalverbände gegründet, was erstmals die Organisation internationaler Begegnungen ermöglichte. Das erste Spiel zwischen Vertretern nationaler Verbände fand am 30. November 1872 auf dem Hamilton Crescent, im heutigen Glasgower Stadtteil Partick zwischen Schottland und England statt, die Begegnung endete torlos. Der 21. Mai 1904 war ein weiterer Meilenstein der Fußballgeschichte. An diesem Tag wurde im französischen Verbandshaus die FIFA gegründet und damit ein nationales Denken verhindert. Dennoch sollte es viele Jahrzehnte dauern, bis die amerikanischen Verbände einen bedeutenden Einfluss auf die von den europäischen Verbänden geprägte Politik der FIFA nehmen konnten. Im Juli 1905 fand der zweite FIFA-Kongress statt, und der Niederländer Carl Anton Willem Hirschmann machte den Vorschlag einer Weltmeisterschaft. Für diese rein europäische Veranstaltung hatte er bereits einen Spielplan erstellt, Austragungsland sollte die Schweiz sein. Die Kongressteilnehmer waren begeistert, aber vielen Worten folgten keine Taten. Bis zur ersten Fußball-WM 1930 in Uruguay dienten die Olympischen Spiele als eine Art Ersatz-WM. Aus Sicht der Olympia-Verantwortlichen war Fußball für die Spiele ungeeignet, da es sich nicht um eine Wettkampfsportart, sondern nur um ein Spiel handelte, und sie betrachteten diese Sportart als Showeinlage. 1896 war Fußball nicht im olympischen Programm, und vier Jahre später in Paris waren nur Frankreich, Belgien und England anwesend. 1904 in St. Louis traten drei nordamerikanische Mannschaften gegeneinander an. Ein Glücksfall für die Zukunft des internationalen Fußballs war die Vergabe der Spiele an London 1908. Im Heimatland des Fußballs konnte man eine professionelle Organisation erwarten. Neben England stellten die Verbände aus Dänemark, Schweden und den Niederlanden eine Mannschaft auf. Frankreich schickte sogar zwei Teams in die britische Hauptstadt. Sieger wurden überzeugend die Engländer, die im Finale Dänemark, die damals stärkste Mannschaft Kontinentaleuropas, besiegten. 1912 nahmen bereits 13 Mannschaften am olympischen Fußballturnier teil. Die Finalbegegnung wiederholte sich, mit einem 4:2 konnten die Engländer erneut die Goldmedaille erringen. 1920 war Antwerpen der Mittelpunkt der Fußballwelt, und 14 Mannschaften kämpften um den Olympiasieg. Im Finale standen sich Belgien und die Tschechoslowakei gegenüber. Während des Spiels fühlten sich die Tschechoslowaken vom Schiedsrichter benachteiligt und verließen das Spielfeld, Belgien wurde zum Sieger erklärt. Die Olympischen Spiele 1924 wurden zum ersten Weltturnier des Fußballs. Neben den Europäern schickte Ägypten ein Team. Ebenfalls dabei war eine US-amerikanische Auswahl, die allerdings zum Großteil aus europäischen Einwanderern bestand, sowie das Team aus Uruguay. Die zuerst vollkommen unbekannten Südamerikaner ließen die Zuschauer Fußball von einem anderen Kontinent erleben. Bis 1924 waren die Südamerikaner unter sich geblieben, und hatten einen viel dynamischeren Fußball entwickelt als er in Europa gepflegt wurde. Gleich die erste Begegnung der „Urus“ gegen Jugoslawien war ein Fußballfest, sie kontrollierten das Spiel und nutzten spätestens ab dem siebten Tor ihre Ballkontrolle für Showeinlagen. Ihre Überlegenheit hatte über das gesamte Turnier Bestand und zeigte der Welt, was zu erwarten war. Im Finale besiegt Uruguay vor einer Kulisse von 60.000 Zuschauern die Schweiz mit 3:0. Das olympische Turnier von 1928 kann als eine Art Generalprobe für die erste Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft bezeichnen werden. Die überzeugende Vorstellung südamerikanischen Fußballs vier Jahren zuvor führte dazu, dass vor den Spielen viele Mannschaften aus Südamerika zu Gastspielen in Europa eingeladen wurden. Das Fußballfieber hatte Europa erfasst und führte erstmals sogar zum Einsatz von Sonderzügen. Die Olympiateilnehmer mussten Amateure sein, was zur Absage einiger wichtiger Länder führte. Obwohl viele Spieler aus Südamerika für ihre Gastauftritte Geld kassiert hatten, wurden sie weiterhin als Amateure betrachtet, und dies ermöglichte die Teilnahme von Uruguay, Argentinien und Chile. Insgesamt nahmen am Turnier 18 Mannschaften teil. Die späteren Finalteilnehmer besiegten ihre Gegner problemlos. Eine herausragende Begegnung war das Halbfinalspiel zwischen Italien und Uruguay. Mit 3:2 sicherten sich die Südamerikaner den Finaleinzug. Argentinien hatte leichtere Gegner, und gewann sein Halbfinale mit 6:0 gegen Ägypten. Das restlos ausverkaufte Finale war ein Spiel zwischen zwei Spitzenteams. Es endete 1:1, und wurde, da noch keine Verlängerung vorgesehen war, erneut angesetzt. Im zweiten Spiel verteidigte Uruguay seinen Titel mit 2:1. Der FIFA war zunehmend klar, dass die Amateurregel des IOC ein Problem darstellte. Deshalb entschied sie sich am 28. Mai 1929 für die Organisation einer eigenständigen Weltmeisterschaft. Neben Uruguay wollten auch einige europäische Länder diese Veranstaltung ermöglichen. Deren Gruppe wurde rasch kleiner und am Ende waren nur noch Italien, Ungarn und Uruguay übrig. Der argentinische Delegierte Adrian Beccar Varela hielt eine flammende Rede für sein Nachbarland, was die beiden europäischen Mitbewerber überzeugte. Somit wurde Montevideo zum Austragungsort der ersten Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft bestimmt. Liste der erstmaligen Teilnehmer Bis einschließlich der WM 2006 gab es immer mindestens eine Fußballnationalmannschaft, die zum ersten Mal an einer Fußballweltmeisterschafts-Endrunde teilnahm. Nachfolgend eine Liste der 75 Erstteilnehmer, jeweils mit den damals gültigen Flaggen und Namen. Zusätzlich sind sieben Länder in Klammern aufgeführt, die erstmals nur unter neuem Namen bei einer WM teilnahmen. Trotzdem werden diese Länder in den Medien manchmal als Neulinge genannt. Diese „Neulinge“ übernahmen jedoch in der Statistik der FIFA vollständig die Ergebnisse und Titel ihrer Vorgänger – und dem entsprechend auch deren Debütdatum. Ein Sonderfall sind Tschechien und die Slowakei, die bei der FIFA beide als Nachfolger der Tschechoslowakei gelten und beide jeweils deren Titel übernahmen. Daher zählt die FIFA in ihrer Statistik 76 Länder (genauer „Verbände“), die bereits mindestens einmal an einer WM-Endrunde teilnahmen. Insgesamt sind in der FIFA 208 Nationale Fußballverbände vertreten.Mitgliedsverbände der FIFA auf www.fifa.com, letztmalig überprüft am 30. Juni 2010. (Stand: Juni 2010.) Der Austragungsmodus im Wandel Der Austragungsmodus der Fußballweltmeisterschaften wurde mehrmals geändert. Das erste Turnier 1930 sollte eigentlich komplett im K.o.-System durchgeführt werden, da aber nur 13 Mannschaften angereist waren, entschloss man sich vor dem Start zunächst eine Gruppenphase mit drei Gruppen à drei und einer Gruppe mit vier Mannschaften durchzuführen. Die Sieger der Gruppen spielten im Halbfinale gegeneinander, die beiden Sieger bestritten das Finale. 1934 und 1938 wurde das Turnier komplett im K.O.-System durchgeführt, bei einem Unentschieden nach Verlängerung gab es einen Tag (1934) bzw. zwei bis fünf Tage (1938) später ein Wiederholungsspiel. 1950 kehrte man zum Gruppenmodus in der Vorrunde zurück. Da drei qualifizierte Mannschaften auf die Teilnahme verzichteten gab es zwei Gruppen mit vier, eine Gruppe mit drei und eine mit zwei Teams. Die vier Gruppensieger spielten anschließend in einer weiteren Gruppenrunde den Weltmeister aus, so dass es kein offizielles Endspiel gab. Jedoch ergab sich zufällig, dass im dritten Spiel die beiden bestplazierten Mannschaften aufeinander trafen. 1954 wurde die Vorrunde ebenfalls im Gruppenmodus durchgeführt, allerdings wurden pro Gruppe zwei Teams gesetzt, die nicht gegeneinander spielen mussten. Endeten Spiele in der Gruppenphase remis, wurden sie um zweimal 15 Minuten verlängert. Bei Punktgleichheit des Zweiten und Dritten gab es ein Entscheidungsspiel. Anschließend fand eine K.O.-Runde statt, bei der – wenn man das damals nicht gültige Torverhältnis heranziehen würde – jeweils die Gruppen-„Sieger“ und die -„Zweiten“ gegeneinander spielten, so dass im Endspiel der „beste“ Gruppensieger (Ungarn) gegen den „besten“ Zweiten (Deutschland) stand. Tatsächlich wurden aber in zwei Gruppen die Gruppensieger per Los ermittelt, wodurch Mannschaften mit einem schlechteren Torverhältnis (Jugoslawien und Österreich) Gruppensieger wurden. 1958 wurde die Vorrunde ebenfalls im Gruppenmodus, aber ohne gesetzte Teams gespielt, bei Punktgleichheit gab es aber weiterhin Entscheidungsspiele. Die K.O.-Runde wurde im Überkreuzvergleich (Erster gegen Zweiter einer anderen Gruppe) durchgeführt. 1962 bis 1970 wurde für die Ermittlung der Gruppensieger und -zweiten auch das Torverhältnis herangezogen, die K.O.-Runde erfolgte wie 1958. 1974 und 1978 folgte nach der Vorrunde mit 16 Mannschaften, eine Zwischenrunde, in der je zwei Gruppensieger und Gruppenzweite in zwei Gruppen wieder jeder gegen jeden die Endspielteilnehmer ausspielten, die beiden Zwischenrunden-Gruppenzweiten spielten den dritten Platz aus. Es gab also keine Halbfinalspiele. 1982 wurde erstmals ein Turnier mit 24 Mannschaften durchgeführt. Nach der Vorrunde im nun üblichen Gruppenmodus erfolgte eine Zwischenrunde mit vier Gruppen à drei Mannschaften. Die Gruppensieger spielten im Halbfinale gegeneinander die beiden Finalisten aus. Bei diesem Turnier wurde auch erstmals ein Elfmeterschießen durchgeführt, wenn ein Spiel nach Verlängerung noch remis stand. 1986 bis 1994 qualifizierten sich neben den sechs Gruppensiegern und Gruppenzweiten noch die vier besten Gruppendritten in teilweise sehr komplizierten Verfahren für das Achtelfinale. Seit 1998 wird das Turnier mit 32 Mannschaften durchgeführt. Für das Achtelfinale qualifizieren sich die acht Gruppensieger und -zweiten, wobei zwei Mannschaften aus derselben Gruppe erst wieder im Finale aufeinander treffen können. 2002 jedoch sollte verhindert werden, dass die beiden Veranstalter (Japan und Südkorea) zu früh aufeinander treffen können, wodurch zwei Mannschaften aus der gleichen Gruppe (Brasilien und Türkei) im Halbfinale erneut gegeneinander spielten. Die Trophäen miniatur|links|Dt. Briefmarke mit dem seit 1974 vergebenen FIFA-WM-Pokal miniatur|hochkant|Der Jules-Rimet-Pokal - die Siegestrophäe von 1930 bis 1970 Bei der ersten Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft 1930 wurde bekannt gegeben, dass derjenige Verband, dessen Auswahl den Weltpokal dreimal gewinnt, diesen behalten dürfe. Durch den dritten WM-Gewinn der Brasilianischen Nationalmannschaft ging die, 1946 nach dem FIFA-Präsidenten Coupe Jules Rimet getaufte, Trophäe 1970 in den Besitz des Brasilianischen Fußballverbandes über. Das Original wurde 1983 gestohlen und vermutlich eingeschmolzen.http://de.fifa.com/classicfootball/history/worldcup/julesrimettrophy.html Aus 53 Entwürfen wurde der von dem Italiener Silvio Gazzaniga entworfene FIFA-WM-Pokal ausgewählt, der seit 1974 an den Turniersieger vergeben wird. Der Wanderpokal ist 36,8 cm hoch, wiegt 6175 g und besteht aus 18-karätigem Gold sowie zwei Ringen aus Malachit. Zunächst durfte der amtierende Fußball-Weltmeister den Pokal bis zur nächsten WM behalten.http://de.fifa.com/classicfootball/history/worldcup/trophies.html Nun muss der Original-Pokal auf Verlangen der FIFA spätestens bei der Abreise aus dem Gastgeberland der Endrunde der FIFA zurückgegeben werden. Der Weltmeister erhält eine vergoldete Replik. Auch die Replik bleibt Eigentum der FIFA und muss dieser auf Verlangen zurückgegeben werden.FIFA.com: Reglement FIFA Fussball-Weltmeisterschaft Südafrika 2010TM, Seite 52 Anfang 2006 wurde der Pokal auf einer dreimonatigen Reise in der ganzen Welt im Rahmen der „FIFA World Cup Trophy Tour by Coca-Cola“ vorgestellt, und dann ab April 2006 im Gastgeberland Deutschland, wo mehr als 100.000 Menschen den „Heiligen Gral“ des Fußballs besichtigten. Von 21. September 2009 bis 2. Mai 2010 ging der Pokal auf eine 225 Tage und 134.000 Kilometer lange Weltreise durch 91 Städte in 84 Ländern. Anschließend ging er auf Reise durch Städte und Townships in Südafrika.http://de.fifa.com/worldcup/archive/southafrica2010/organisation/trophytour/index.html Die Mannschaften auf dem ersten, zweiten und dritten Platz bekommen Medaillen aus Gold, Silber oder Bronze. Dopingfälle Folgende Fußballer wurden bisher im Rahmen von Fußballweltmeisterschaften des Dopings überführt: * 1974: Ernest Jean Joseph, Haiti (Asthmamittel) * 1978: Willie Johnston, Schottland (Fencamfamin) * 1986: Ramon Calderé, Spanien (Ephedrin), der Spieler wurde aber freigesprochen, da er das Mittel wegen einer Salmonellen-Infektion genommen hatte. * 1994: Diego Maradona, Argentinien (Ephedrin) Turniere Auszeichnungen [[Datei:World cup countries best results and hosts 20101202.png|miniatur|Übersichtskarte aller WM-Teilnehmer. Bestes Abschneiden]] [[Datei:World cup appearances2010.png|miniatur|Übersichtskarte aller WM-Teilnehmer. Anzahl der Teilnahmen]] Am Ende einer jeden Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft werden mehrere Auszeichnungen an Spieler und Mannschaften verliehen, die sich vom Rest beim Betrachten bestimmter Aspekte abgehoben haben. Aktuell gibt es fünf verschiedene Turnier-Auszeichnungen:Auszeichnungen auf de.fifa.com, abgerufen am 5. Januar 2011 * adidas Goldener Ball für den besten Spieler * adidas Goldener Schuh für den Torschützenkönig * adidas Goldener Handschuh (bis 2006 Lev-Yashin-Preis) für den besten Torhüter * Bester Junger Spieler * FIFA Fairplay-Auszeichnung für die fairste Mannschaft Zwischen 1994 und 2006 wurde zusätzlich Die unterhaltsamste Mannschaft per Internet-Abstimmung gewählt. Außerdem gibt es zu jedem Spiel die Wahl zum Man of the Match, also den besten Spieler einer Begegnung. Goldener Ball Der Goldene Ball ist eine Auszeichnung, die an den besten Spieler einer WM-Endrunde verliehen wird. Die FIFA benennt dazu zehn Spieler, aus welchen Medienrepräsentanten wählen können. Der Spieler mit den meisten Stimmen erhält den Goldenen Ball, der Zweitplatzierte den Silbernen Ball und der Drittplatzierte den Bronzenen Ball. Außer im Jahr 2006 belegten immer Spieler aus unterschiedlichen Nationen die ersten drei Plätze. Goldener Schuh thumb|Torquoten bei den WM-Turnieren Seit der WM 1982 wird dem besten Torschützen einer WM-Endrunde der Goldene Schuh überreicht. Der zweitbeste Torschütze erhält den Silbernen Schuh, der drittbeste den Bronzenen Schuh. Teilweise entschieden bei der gleichen Anzahl von Treffern mehrerer Schützen die Anzahl der Torvorlagen oder die Summe der gespielten Minuten über die jeweilige Platzierung. Folgende Liste entspricht jener der offiziellen Seite der FIFA: Goldener Handschuh Der Goldene Handschuh (bis 2006 Lev-Yashin-Preis, benannt nach dem sowjetischen Torhüter Lew Jaschin) wird seit 1994 dem besten Torhüter einer WM-Endrunde verliehen. Bester Junger Spieler Die 2006 von Gillette und 2010 von Hyundai gesponserte Auszeichnung für den Besten Jungen Spieler wurde erstmals bei der WM-Endrunde 2006 verliehen. Ein nominierter Spieler darf nicht älter als 21 Jahre sein und muss seine erste Weltmeisterschaft bestreiten. Bewertungskriterien der dafür zuständigen Technischen Studien-Gruppe der FIFA sind technische Fertigkeiten, aber auch Fairplay. Die vergebene Trophäe ist ein 30 cm hoher und 4,2 kg schwerer Pokal aus einer Kupfer-Zink-Legierung. Die FIFA ermittelte, per Internet-Abstimmung, nachträglich den Besten Jungen Spieler für die Weltmeisterschaften 1958 bis 2002: FIFA Fairplay-Auszeichnung Die FIFA Fairplay-Auszeichnung (FIFA Fair Play Award) wird der fairsten Mannschaft der WM-Endrunde verliehen. Es werden allerdings nur Mannschaften berücksichtigt, die sich für die zweite Runde qualifizieren konnten. Man of the Match Für jedes Endrundenspiel wird der beste Spieler ermittelt, seit 2010 per Internetabstimmung.Man of the Match auf de.fifa.com, abgerufen am 21. Oktober 2010 Die unterhaltsamste Mannschaft Die Auszeichnung der unterhaltsamsten Mannschaft (Most Entertaining Team) geht an die Mannschaft, die das Publikum mit ihrer Spielweise und ihrem Auftreten bei der WM-Endrunde am meisten unterhalten hat. Die Entscheidung wird dabei durch die Öffentlichkeit getroffen, die bei einer Abstimmung teilnehmen kann. Erstmals wurde die Auszeichnung 1994 verliehen. Für 2010 wurde von der FIFA ebenfalls eine InternetabstimmungWas war für Sie der schönste Moment des Turniers? auf fifa.com; abgerufen am 10. November 2010 gestartet, in der Deutschland vor Uruguay führt, aber nicht offiziell beendet und ausgewertet. Ranglisten Rangliste der Weltmeister Seit einigen Jahren wird die Anzahl der bisher erworbenen Weltmeistertitel durch Sterne dargestellt, die meist oberhalb der Logos des Fußballverbands auf dem Trikot der Nationalmannschaften angebracht sind. Als erste Mannschaft trug Brasilien 1971 seine drei Sterne, heute sind es fünf. (siehe auch Meisterstern) Rangliste der erfolgreichsten Nationen Wie bei den Olympischen Spielen bekommen die drei besten Mannschaften Medaillen. Ewige Tabelle (Stand: nach der WM 2010) Rangliste der WM-Teilnahmen 1. (19, d. h. bei allen Turnieren) 2. (17) (17) 4. (15) 5. (14) 6. (13) (13) (13) (Stand: 2010) Rangliste der Länder mit den meisten pro Spiel erzielten Toren bei einer WM # – 1954 (27 Tore in 5 Spielen; 5,4 pro Spiel) # – 1954 (25 Tore in 6 Spielen; 4,2 pro Spiel) # – 1982 (12 Tore in 3 Spielen; 4,0 pro Spiel) # – 1958 (23 Tore in 6 Spielen; 3,8 pro Spiel) # – 1950 (22 Tore in 6 Spielen; 3,7 pro Spiel) # – 1970 (19 Tore in 6 Spielen; 3,2 pro Spiel) Spieler mit den meisten WM-Teilnahmen Zwei Spieler standen bei fünf Weltmeisterschaften im Kader: * Antonio Carbajal (1950 bis 1966) * Lothar Matthäus (1982 bis 1998) 30 Spieler standen bei vier Weltmeisterschaften im Kader: * Carlos José Castilho (1950*, 1954, 1958*, 1962*) * Djalma Santos (1954 bis 1966) * Lew Jaschin (1958 bis 1970*) * Pelé (1958 bis 1970) * Karl-Heinz Schnellinger (1958 bis 1970) * Uwe Seeler (1958 bis 1970) * Gianni Rivera (1962 bis 1974) * Pedro Rocha (1962 bis 1974) * Sepp Maier (1966* bis 1978) * Władysław Żmuda (1974 bis 1986) * Diego Maradona (1982 bis 1994) * Giuseppe Bergomi (1982 bis 1990 und 1998) * Enzo Scifo (1986 bis 1998) * Franky van der Elst (1986 bis 1998) * Andoni Zubizarreta (1986 bis 1998) * Paolo Maldini (1990 bis 2002) * Marc Wilmots (1990* bis 2002) * Kasey Keller (1990*, 1998 bis 2006) * Cafu (1994 bis 2006) * Ronaldo (1994* bis 2006) * Oliver Kahn (1994*, 1998*, 2002, 2006) * Mohammad ad-Daʿayyaʿ (1994 - 2002, 2006*) * Fabio Cannavaro (1998 bis 2010) * Thierry Henry (1998 bis 2010) * Gianluigi Buffon (1998* bis 2010) * Denis Caniza (1998 bis 2010) * Rigobert Song (1994, 1998, 2002, 2010) * Lee Woon-jae (1994, 2002, 2006, 2010*) * Yoshikatsu Kawaguchi (1998, 2002*, 2006, 2010*) * Seigō Narazaki (1998*, 2002, 2006*, 2010*) : * ohne gespielt zu haben Rangliste der Spieler mit den meisten WM-Spielen thumb|Lothar Matthäus, der Spieler mit den meisten WM-Einsätzen Rangliste der erfolgreichsten WM-Torschützen thumb|Ronaldo, der Spieler mit den meisten WM-Treffern Kritik Die FIFA stand in den letzten Jahren in der Kritik, die Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft zu stark zu kommerzialisieren. So kam zum Beispiel das Schweizerische Arbeiterhilfswerk SAH in einer Studie zur Fußball-WM 2010 in Südafrika zum Schluss, dass von der WM vor allem die FIFA und Baukonsortien profitiert hätten, für Südafrika aber nur ein Schuldenberg zurückgeblieben sei.Studie zu den Auswirkungen der Fußball-WM 2010 in Südafrika Siehe auch * Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft/Rekorde * Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft/Ewige Tabelle * Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft/Teilnehmerübersicht * Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft/Sponsoren Literatur * Bergmann, Winfried/Huba, Karl-Heinz/Mrazek, Karl-Heinz: Die Geschichte der Fussball-Weltmeisterschaft, Copress-Verlag, 1991, ISBN 3-7679-0311-3. * Fuhr, Wolfgang: Fußballweltmeisterschaften, Agon-Verlag, 2005, ISBN 3-89784-265-3. * Grüne, Hardy: Fußball WM Enzyklopädie 1930–2006, Agon-Verlag, 2002, ISBN 3-89784-205-X. * Hartmann, Waldemar/Netzer, Günter/Kauer, Robert: Menschen, Tore & Sensationen. Geschichte und Geschichten. WM 1930–2006, Wero Press, 2002, ISBN 3-9806973-7-1. * Schulze-Marmeling, Dietrich/Dahlkamp, Hubert: Die Geschichte der Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft 1930–2006, Die Werkstatt, 2004, ISBN 3-89533-461-8. Weblinks * Wissenschaftliche Dienste des Deutschen Bundestages: Geschichte der Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft Einzelnachweise Weltmeisterschaft Kategorie:Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft als:Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft am:የዓለም አቀፍ እግር ኳስ ማኅበር arz:كاس العالم لكورة القدم az:FİFA Dünya Kuboku bar:Fuaßboi-Wejtmoastaschaft bn:ফিফা বিশ্বকাপ br:Kib vell-droad ar bed cy:Cwpan y Byd Pêl-droed da:VM i fodbold en:FIFA World Cup es:Copa Mundial de Fútbol fo:HM fótbóltur fur:Cope dal mont di balon fy:Wrâldkampioenskip fuotbal ga:Corn Sacair an Domhain hi:फ़ीफा विश्व कप io:Mondala Kupo di Futbalo it:Campionato mondiale di calcio ja:FIFAワールドカップ jv:Piala Donya FIFA kk:Футболдан әлем чемпионаты ku:Kasa Cîhanê lb:Foussball-Weltmeeschterschaft mhr:Футбол дене тӱнямбал чемпионат ml:ലോകകപ്പ്‌ ഫുട്ബോൾ mn:Хөлбөмбөгийн дэлхийн аварга шалгаруулах тэмцээн mr:फिफा विश्वचषक mt:Tazza tad-Dinja tal-Futbol my:ဖီဖာ ကမ္ဘာ့ဖလား nap:Campionato munniale 'e pallone ne:फुटबल विश्वकप ru:Чемпионат мира по футболу scn:Campiunatu munniali di palluni sh:Svjetsko prvenstvo u nogometu so:Koobka Adduunka sq:FIFA Kampionati Botëror i Futbollit tg:Чемпионати ҷаҳон оид ба футбол ur:فیفا عالمی کپ vec:Canpionato mondiałe de bałon vls:Weireldkampioenschap foetbol yo:Ife-ẹ̀yẹ Àgbáyé Bọ́ọ̀lù-ẹlẹ́sẹ̀ zh-min-nan:FIFA Sè-kài-poe }}